


BFF

by starshine24mc



Series: Pictures Of Lily [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This and other 221B stories will be grouped together as "Pictures of Lily", and the shrinks can work out why.<br/>Inspired by this:<br/>https://twitter.com/#!/DavidGallaher/status/203226443495374848/photo/1</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFF

Sherlock eyed John suspiciously. His flatmate looked both pleased and nervous, and for once Sherlock was unsure of John’s motivations.  
  
Sherlock carefully set aside the pipette of Bovril he’d been about to add to his experiment and gave John his full attention.  
  
John cleared his throat, scuffed his feet, blushed, and then stiffened into a regimental stance. He held out his hand and said, “Here, I made you something.”  
  
Sherlock turned his attention to the item in John’s hand. It was a few inches of braided yarn, alternating blue and oatmeal in colour, with a loop knotted on one end and two single strands trailing off of the other.  
  
“It’s a friendship bracelet,” John said when Sherlock didn’t respond. “We used to make them in Afghanistan, um, in between shifts. To-uh-keep up our dexterity.”  
  
Sherlock could easily imagine John in uniform, brown as a nut and braiding bits of string together in the Maiwand sun.  
  
“Traditionally, they're worn until the threads fall apart naturally, which reveals that the friendship is lifelong and honors the hard work of the person who made the bracelet,” said John. “Will you wear it?”  
  
And then Sherlock observed that the twin to the bracelet in John’s hand was knotted snugly around John’s wrist.  
  
“How could I not?” Sherlock smiled as John deftly tied on the bracelet.  
 


End file.
